glorified malcontent
by Cokeglamour
Summary: Post Avengers, Post Thor. After Thanos releases Loki from his tortures, the God of Lies has his eyes set upon the items in the vault on Asgard. The blood of four Greek Gods is needed in order for him to gain access to what he wants. One of the Goddesses happens to be one who had the brothers at odds with one another. Summaries suck. Loki/OC; Thor/OC; Loki/OC/Thor reader beware?
1. Chapter 1

So I use to have an account on here years ago, I am the writer of "A Trade Off" (Joker/OC) and various other things. Needless to say I lost all my log in info and I can't get back on. I was Jenna Von Cannon, if you want to go back and read any of my other works on the site. I'm back after a rather long hiatus to provide awesome Loki and Thor smut. Not them together like that but with a female. I'm a Loki girl but this fanfic has the original character pretty much being with both- and Thor is fucking gorgeous as well. If you do not want to read smut, this might not be the story for you. I will always post warnings of any sexual content in the chapters that way people can skip it and if you do skip it, I'll make sure nothing plot wise happens in that chapter. Sorry for the long opener! I hope you all have fun reading this as I'm going to have fun writing it. I love reviews and constructive criticism, flames happen and expect them so whatevs.

I do not own Loki, Thor, Asgard, or anything else, Marvel has those rights. I do own the plot and concept of the story. The characters are based on Greek Mythology. The items in the vault are of Marvel as well.

**Warning**: Sexual suggestion

* * *

He had failed, seemingly. The invasion of Earth was thwarted by the Avengers Initiative, each of the individuals he had thought they were nothing more than pests that he hadn't given the proper thought. To have the midgardians at his feet, at his disposal, it was his own kind of peace and tranquility. The humans were far less superior than the God, each day they committed acts of hatred, of greed, of ignorance. Their own government had grown past the point of full as far as their power was concerned. Did they not realize that he brought a solution that would favor them far more than what their own elected officials had in mind? Concentration camps designed to appear as shelter and aid while terrible disasters occurred. The people looked to their leaders for answers when they orchestrated the events rather easily. The state of a New World Order approached Midgard and when it was to come, the humans would be left defenseless in their own fears. They would cower in it in many ways similar to their reactions when the Chitari invaded through the portal.

Time on other realms, on other planets, was distorted from the Earth time. In Asgard years would pass above but on Earth it would be nothing more than a few days. Loki and Thor were centuries into their life before Odin thought it was time to pass on the mantle of King of Asgard to his heir, Thor Odinson. Natural feelings of self-righteousness poured off the Trickster, the Liesmith. He held on to those emotions and suffered the effect as they intensified and became distorted with his genius intellect. Loki had thought he was the better of the two, he was fit to rule Asgard. The question remained in their heads who was the better brother? Thor had the charisma that pulled in most everyone, he was the typical Aesir that was born and bred upon the realm. Boasting of war tells, the warrior was confident that once he had taken his place on the throne that he would command the respect of the Nine Realms. The Jotun held intelligence and wisdom like shining trophies, he thought of what Asgard needed in the time of peace. Though Loki is the God of Lies the question lingered on if he would have been bad for Asgard as the thought that he might have been exactly what his 'home' needed.

His promise was broken to Thanos, for years upon the desolate planet Loki was made into putty in the being's hands. He was broken and damaged, the fire in his heart burned for revenge. It was but another task that Loki had to endure. Once Thanos was done with him, the monster had casted him into the dark void of space of which he drifted through periods of wake and sleep, some time he woke screaming. The horrors in which he endured, the swear of his 'family' to keep him safe. It wasn't long until he had been found and taken from Asgard. He never once spoke of his task in detail, of what he had exchanged in order to have the knowledge to wield the Tesseract. The Liesmith kept quiet of what he knew would come. There was nothing Odin, Thor, or Frigga could do let alone the other various siblings that had not enough fame for Loki to recognize. Dark times fell upon Asgard the moment the red monster took hold of the God of Lies. It was his quiet resolve that once he was released from his bonds that he may start a new in his wicked ways. There were other things in which had his attention such as the Infinity Ganlet, the Eternal Flame, or the Eye of Agmotto which were held in the Trophy Vault.

It so happened that vault was locked. The dangerous and exotic items remained untouched for centuries upon centuries. With the things within it was a dangerous choice to have them within the realm of Asgard. Some argued it was safe though others said Asgard has fallen over the years and a tragic event could occur. The vault was locked with the blood of a few choice Greek Gods and Goddesses. Their blood as well as a ritual chanted sealed it from ever being opened without the blood from their veins.

The Greeks chose instead of withering into nothing, the wars taken place upon Olympus had weakened their defenses. The Titans, Hades, and other beings from other realms waged war and took out many. Those who were needed for the vault seeked help from Asgard, from Odin, to be reborn throughout the years on Midgard in a human body. They would hold characteristics of their true selves though they would go about their lives in ignorance as to who they really were. Artemis, the virgin, had spent lives in the form of women who kept their virtues; the feminist in ways; she had a love for the outdoors as well as for hunting. Ares, the warmonger, he spent his years fighting for whatever country he was born into; he was the hothead who had not a single problem in starting a bar fight over a girl; he lived carefree. Hermes, the athlete; in one life he was a man who had made it as far as the Olympics based on his love for sprinting; he was the track star who had a sense of humor, the class clown; he had no problem delivering pizza on a bicycle. Aphrodite, the lover; she had spent her years as a sex icon; she had been a stripper; she had been an escort; she had been a reason for competition between two brothers.

It had been a rather difficult task in tracking her down. Loki and Thor had tried for years. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, was in love with love. Any affection bestowed upon her, the Goddess reveled in. Thor and Loki had spent nights in her bed as they would take her in every way they knew she loved. Her skin was soft to the touch, not a flaw upon her flesh. She was desirable in every way a woman could be. When Loki had first met Aphrodite he bestowed a special gift which allowed to change aspects of her visual appearance to further please her mate better. Her hair was naturally golden with strands of light blonde to honey scattered throughout her head of hair. Her eyes were lavender as her skin was lightly touched by the sun. Her flashes were full and dark brown, her lips were plump and shaped in a way it made men imagine them upon their members. Thor took her in her natural state, her breasts and hips he desired in the shape of an hourglass. Loki, however, preferred different. Her hair would be a glossy black, eyes would take on his favorite color of green. Her breasts would shrink in size as would the rest of her body though not much else would change. Her hair remained thick and down to her waist. She often wore it with curls thought she use to fancy it completely straight. Loki thought she was beautiful in her natural state, it was a quiet jealousy of Aphrodite not being solely his that caused his need for change of state.

The four Greek Gods were hidden from all, even Heimdall knew not which human they were. Loki had spent a great deal of his time finding a way in which he could track them all down. He planned a death for them all, but not before he was able to have the Goddess of Love to himself a few times. Perhaps he would spare her. That thought went out the window as he remembered the times in which she chose a night with Thor over himself. It would be different this time around. The Trickster God had managed to track them all down, one by one, and now all that was left to be decided was which he would visit first. He would have what he wants he vowed to himself as he watched the being who would be Aphrodite sleep in her bed, invisible as far as any eye could see.

* * *

So that's the end of this first chapter. I should have another one up within the week. Traveling for Christmas. Thank you to all who have read and I'd love your feedback :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Warning: **Smut. Very smutty. It's all smut in this chapter. Graphic. Just sayin. **This story is rated Mature for a reason, it'll have many many chapters of what follows in this one. If you're not interested then I'd advise to either not read it or skip the chapters with the warnings. Reviews are awesome. Enjoy.

I do not own anything other than the plot idea and how Aphrodite appears. The rest is Marvel or actual mythology.

* * *

"It is ill to spy on a guest, my Lord," The smooth voice spoke, unwavering and sultry. There the Goddess of Love sat upon the plush cushion, her long bright hair traveled down her body, over her breasts, and to her waist. The teeth in the comb separated each tangle.

There was no one present as far as the eye could see. Aphrodite remained in her seat, her hands performing the same actions over and over. A face appeared in the reflection, one of strong features with eyes that burned with desire, with hunger. His hair was slicked back, level with his jaw; his eyes glinted like emeralds that just reflected light for the first time. Jealousy gripped the Trickster as he stared at the woman who just sat there aware of his ache. He and Thor had spent time conversing with the goddess and neither of them could tell which one would have her heart. She made them both feel as if she wanted to be taken by them and them alone, one of the brothers. The twinkle in her eyes made both question who it was for. Loki could play all the types of games in the world but when it came to love, Aphrodite was the master of the court.

"It is _ill_ of the guest to play childish games with Gods," He answered back as he walked to the center of the room, his voice was low, almost a growl.

"I'm afraid I know not of what you speak," She spoke, the brush was set down on the table without so much as a noise. Her eyes looked up into the reflection at the man cloaked in leather and gold. Such a fine appearance, alluring eyes though his brother, too, was desirable. The finest in the land, the King's Sons, and she dare not pick. They, too, coveted her in ways they've never done for other women. They lined up and the brothers knocked them down but not before taking what they pleased.

Aphrodite wants not what other females want. She doesn't yearn for a proposal, she doesn't wish to be anyone's. The Goddess of Love wanted to be desired , she wanted to be unattainable to the Thunderer and the Trickster. Nights would be spent in either of their bed, she allowed them to do as they pleased. At times they would have her together, other times she would send one of the brothers off. She found humor in that, the look of anger and rejection would shine brightly from their features. They did just the same to the women they had had in the past, perhaps it was her way for avenging the hurtful feelings their previous bed partners had left the room in. Perhaps not, she could very well just enjoy the game, to relish in her power over the other. Not to say there had not been times in which one of them would refuse her request to leave. Those nights she found were especially fun, the way the two would work together to bind Aphrodite and take from her what they wanted. She was always willing though, no matter her protests which were made further to make them feel as if their way worked against her. She was always willing to participate in any sexual deed she wished, she was crafted for desire be it male or female. And if she so chose to not partake, no one would be able to force the Goddess.

Loki had vanished from the spot he stood for the moment, to reappear behind her. She shut her eyes lazily as his fingers swept the skin of her neck as it moved her long locks to the side. The shade of her hair began to turn dark at the roots and spread down to the tips. Her eyes opened and no longer they lavender but they now were a dark emerald. Her breasts shrunk while her waist filled out a bit more followed by her hips and thighs. Her appearance pleased him, the lingering thought that Thor would not touch her in the state- though that was not for certain. She watched as his hand snaked down from her shoulder to her breasts that was hidden by her toga. The single strap was upon her right shoulder which caused for enough room in the fabric for his hand to tighten against her left breast, her nipple hardened against his cold touch.

Her skin tingled and danced at the erotic touches, Loki bent down at his knees to squat, watching her face as he removed his hand from her breast to move it upon her thigh. The slit in the soft fabric parted ways as Loki's fingers traveled ever so slowly towards the blazing heat between her legs. Tiers parted as an anxious exhale left the Goddess of Love, waiting to feel the tips of his fingers against her swollen clit. Her eyes were drooped in a haze, the beckoned for the Norse God of Lies to touch her. Should he remove his hand? The love games she played with the brothers was one of annoyance for Loki, to retaliate would prove nothing. He knew she cared not for their love in the ways most women did. To be wrapped up and secure in the loving, strong arms of her husband. She was unattainable in ways, she loved love and everything that created that warm feeling. No, he couldn't remove his fingers for fear this may could be the last time he touched her. Loki found her spot and brushed against it slightly. This caused the Goddess to inhale deeply as her eyes drifted shut and her hips slid down to further press against his hand.

The spot between her legs was so warm, so wet, so needful for him to care for it. He watched her chest rise as she breathed in, his fingers had begun their movements. Aphrodite opened her legs more to allow him what he wanted, the palms of her hand rested against her seat as she leaned back so that her opening was placed further out. Her head tilted back as her hair brushed the floor only to let out a moan when a finger pentrated her wet hole. Loki felt himself pressing hard against his pants, the organ wanting to come out and play so desperately. He ripped his hand away from her pussy, a sound of disappointment came from the sensual woman who looked up at him with angry eyes. How dare he decide it was enough for her?

Loki's fingers clutched the dark tendrils of her hair in a fist and brought her head up to look at him only to crash his lips upon hers. Her hands quickly went to the bulge in his pants, she gripped it as he exhaled sharply into her mouth. His pants dropped to the ground through his use of magic, his erection sprung hidden by his crouching position before he yanked his mouth away from her wanting kiss. He needn't direct her as her mouth was quickly upon the head of his dick, her hands wrapped itself against the base of himself. Her warm tongue moved against it in circles before he thrusted himself fully in her throat. He was large, he made others gag when he did this, but Aphrodite, given her title, was more than capable of handling a cock. Loki's own eyes drifted shut as he exhaled through his nose, his fist still clutched her hair as he'd pull it to give her pain. Up and down her head went, her lips sucked unto the swollen flesh of the Trickster. Her mouth was so warm, so wet, so skilled. She would suck harder as his cock would pull itself away from her throat and alternate every so often. She lapped up the saliva that dripped from her mouth and onto his testicles. Her hand remained moving up and down, lubricated alone from the Goddess's mouth. She collected her saliva and spit it out upon his cock, her eyes had moved up to Loki's lust filled face. She felt his hold in her hair yank harder in approval. She smiled, her lips swollen from his thrusts into her throat. The clothing he had left disappeared, his pale chest shown in the light that drifted in through the windows and balcony from Asgard.

His right hand yanked her up by her left bicep as he pushed her toward towards her bed. Her hair remained laying over her right shoulder and down the front of her body until her waist. Her right hand came up to the strap of her dress as she continued to walk, Loki's eyes rested on her ass as she moved forward. Her fingertips pushed the fabric down as it fell off her body and onto the floor, Aphrodite stepped out of it and stopped in front of the bed as Loki's hands came to rest of her hips. His eyes traveled up the length of her backside, her round ass, her long legs. Aphrodite felt the tip of his member touch her buttcheeks, he pressed against her so that they took him in. Aphrodite exhaled as she tilted her head to the right, the sweet flesh of the God's lips on her neck was quite intoxicating, one of her weak points. She pressed her ass into him, her dripping heat wanted to take him within her. She wanted to make him feel good, to use her for his desires. Loki knew what she wanted and he, too, was ready to be within her. He need not to guide himself in with his hand, he knew the way all on his own.

With her body pressed against his, Loki fully plunged himself inside the Goddess, filling her up completely. He growled into her ear as she let out a loud moan at the entrance. The warm velvet held onto him, clenched him in fear he might exit. His fingertips dug into the soft, pale flesh of her hips as he began to thrust hard and violently. He knew what she liked, as did Thor. There competition was often who fucked her the hardest and longest as her orgasms crushed against them, nursing their manhood's with the clenching walls of her pussy. Her scent was intoxicating as well as the moans she released into the air. He had of course sealed the room with his magic, no one would watch or hear the obscenities she shouted as they were for him and him alone. His hand grabbed her hair once more as he shoved her head down in the mattress while his hips continued to pound into her. Her fingers clenched into the bedsheets, she struggled with his hold to move her cheek onto the soft surface though as soon as she managed Loki would yank her hair so that her face was direction in the mattress. She yelled his name, curses, moans into the surface that only provoked Loki into making her exclaims even more.

His hands came to her round ass as he spread her flesh open causing her womanhood to open up for him, her skin pulled against his. He watched as his manhood moved back and forth against her pink flesh, it glistened when he would pull back. Her wetness had already begun to drip down her thighs. She kept her head down on the bed, her eyes hooded with lust as she watched him pound harder and harder inside of her. He watched her pussy become drenching as her orgasm caused her pussy to clench around his dick. She cried his name over and over, begged him to stop because she couldn't take it. He pushed her hands away from his bucking hips to keep her sensitive womanhood from taking him in fully. She had came for Loki a few times since he had entered her but they were what the pair called the beginning. His lips moved to a hungry smile when Aphrodite attempted to keep himself from filling her up after her release. He moved her left leg so that her stomach rested against the mattress, her leg remaining bent so that her pussy was open a bit more than before. He withdrew himself as the tip of his cock moved against her swollen nub to which he earned a moan from the Goddess. Loki brought himself back to her entrance as he pushed in slowly, his gaze watching her eyes roll to the back of her head. He continued in as she buried her face in the mattress to hide her biting her lip from the bit of pain she was experiencing as the Trickster God buried his _entire_ manhood deep into her wetness. She felt as if she were to bust as he stopped so she could feel all of her within him.

"If you want to be fucked like the whore you are," He pressed his hips even further into her, the Love Goddess cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "I suggest you do not attempt to stop me, understand?" His voice snapped in it's harsh lust, his hand yanked at her hair as she cried out once more in pain, the muscles in her pussy flexed involuntarily.

"Yes!" She exclaimed though he wasn't satisfied. Loki's left hand came to her throat and squeezed tightly, Aphrodite let out a choked sound before he loosened his fingers so that she may speak. "Daddy! Yes, daddy!" She said as Loki shoved her head back down and brought himself back up and begun his relentless pounding of the Goddess's sex.

His hand smacked her round bottom hard, he smirked pleased with how it jiggled after doing so. She let out a pleasured yelp though it wasn't loud enough for the God, oh no. He brought his hand back down upon her four more times with each spank getting harder and harder. Her sounds of pain were pleasurable, it caused him to stand stiff within her and it beckoned his release to come. Loki moved from Aphrodite's lovely pink as he pushed her further on the bed. Her face crashed into the mattress while her ass was in the air and his eyes remained fixed upon her while he climbed onto the bed. He grabbed her arm and flipped her over on her back. Aphrodite knew he wanted her to see him as he filled her pussy with himself. It was a pride issue she had determined as both he and his brother, Thor, would do it. To see who she belonged to at that very moment.

She parted her legs for him as his lips took hers in, their eyes drifted shut while she kissed him most passionately. His fingers brushed over her lit before he plunged inside without much warning. Her eyes shot open to meet Loki's own watching her, his lips had formed a smile against her own. The brothers were both rather large and stretched her each time they went in. Back and forth his hips moved into and against her own, she had arched her back as the tips of her nipples teased his flesh with every move of their body. Sweat had collected upon them both, it mixed with each thrust as her moans filled his ears. Her muscles clenched as her body was rocked in another orgasm.

"Yes," He shuddered against her neck as his lips moved to her ear in a growl, "My whore," He spoke as her nails raked his back in ecstasy. His cock began to pulse as he achieved his own release. He buried himself deep inside of her as he took her lips once more and groaned into her mouth. Their chests heaved as she felt his throbbing cock move inside of her until he finished filling her wet void full of himself. She was smiling, her hands remained on Loki's back and her legs wrapped around his own. He thrusted one last time, he wanted every single drop to remain inside. She pulled his lips to her own this time, her sweet saliva mixed with his own though she kept her eyes open this time while his remained shut.

Loki broke away from Aphrodite's kiss though he looked down upon her. He knew beauty when he gazed upon it. He has always found the image of a woman after sex was when they were at their most attractive. The rosy cheeks, the swollen lips, the glow. Her eyes had begun to change back to their lavender, her hair began to lighten in color. He found her beautiful in her natural image though the one she just had given himself as was for him and him alone. Though she was a Goddess and her craft was love, she'd never be more than a whore. Nothing more than a mistress.

"Stay with me tonight my lord?" She asked as her lips moved in a smile, her eyes gentle and wanting. He stared at her for a moment before he pulled himself out. She even managed to keep him in a state that was ready to please all day and night. He wouldn't allow her to toy with him.

"No. You've done all I require of you for the night, Dite," He said as his clothing appeared on his body, the gold, the emerald, and black leather. She swallowed hard, the feelings of bliss shattered. It would have been the perfect romantic night after their event. To cuddle and hold one another close. No matter, there were others to share her bed if she wished. She wanted to have him inside of her all night though now she'll have to wait for another night.

"Goodnight, my prince," She said as she moved in her bed and pulled the covers over her naked body, allowing Loki to look at her once more before he departed. He bowed his head though his eyes moved from her attractive, delicate face to her round bottom. Such a sight.

"Fair dreams, my lady," He said before he shut the door and made his way to his own bedroom, his cock still hard.


End file.
